Ship
Ship is a little Galvanic Mechamorph owned by Julie Yamamoto. He is a Galvanic Mechamorph that was "born" on Earth. Appearance Being a young Galvanic Mechamorph, he resembles Upgrade, although he is smaller and has a dog-like body. He has no visible mouth but has a tongue. Powers and Abilities Ship possesses most of the abilities other Galvanic Mechamorphs possess, merging with technology, but lacks the laser. However, Ship does not actually upgrade whatever he merges with, only up to the point where he can use it as a body. Ship also has the ability to transform himself into fully operational technology he's once touched. This includes Earth tech, but more especially an alien spaceship created by the Forever Knights. Ship also has the ability to "merge" with Julie and transform into a heavily armed suit of armor, which she can wield (first demonstrated in "Vreedle, Vreedle"). Ship also has technopathy as all Galvanic Mechamorphs possess. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Ship was able to sense Diagon's mind controlling wave before it hit despite it not being technology. He then put Julie in the battle suit which protected her from the wave that enveloped every other human the tennis stadium she was performing in. History Ben 10: Alien Force Ship first appears in Pier Pressure as a spawn to find help for Baz-El. When his ship crashes in the forest, Baz-El was unable to leave and needed to go get help so he severed his right arm which became Ship. He instinctively senses an energy signal from the Omnitrix and encounters Ben and battles him in an amusement park on a pier, using several large rides in order to overwhelm him before kidnapping Julie and leads him to the crash site where his 'father' is. Unable to communicate using English, he uses literal body language to warn Ben of the real problem, Julie is the first to understand. After Ben saves the Baz-El and he explains why Ship followed Ben, Ben's Omnitrix can act as a Plumber's Badge so Ship sent a distress signal which made the Omnitrix beep while Ben was at the pier. Afterwards, he entrusts Ship in their care as he takes off. Ship follows them before leaving to chase a truck. Ship reappears in Pet Project, having developed an attachment to Julie. It is discovered that he is also a target of the Forever Knights as its alien biology has sparked the interest of Dr. Joseph Chadwick, a scientist working for the organization. After a failed attempt to escape from them, Chadwick implants a control chip on his body, transforming his green lines into red. and placing him under his control. Julie, Ben, Gwen and Kevin attempt to rescue him from the stronghold, but the chip implanted on Ship has transformed him into a powerful weapon battery. As Ship corners the four, Julie steps forward and attempts to reason with him. Their friendship is enough to disrupt the chip and break free of Chadwick's control. Happily jumping into Julie's arms, Ship turns on the Forever Knights and prepares to shoot them down with the very deadly form he was given. As the stronghold collapses, Ship transforms into a new form of the original ship: a spaceship that gets Ben, Julie, Kevin and Gwen out of the stronghold. Because Julie has a better attachment to Ship, she claims ownership of Ship, much to the chagrin of Ben, who previously mentioned whom he didn't want to be involved with. Ship plays a big role in War of the Worlds, in which he takes on the form of the weapon formerly seen in Pet Project to help defending Earth and also transport Ben, Gwen and Kevin in the subsequent infiltration of the Highbreed home world. Julie allows Ben, Gwen and Kevin the use of Ship for trips into outer space. Ship appeared in Simple where the group used him to travel to an alien planet that was currently in a brutal civil war to try and end it, and later again when the group fled the planet. In Vreedle, Vreedle, Ship is attacked by the Vreedle Brothers while playing with Julie. They are saved by Ben who defeats the brothers only to discover they have Court Order to "repossess" Ship. Kevin reveals the order is legit & tells Ben they need to go to the High Court on Codacoda to convince a Judge to revoke the order. Ship, Julie and Gwen stay on Earth while Ben and Kevin travel to planet Codacoda. Ship accompanies Gwen and Julie while they have some "girl-talk" at Mr. Smoothy's. The Vreedle Brothers return to take Ship, Gwen fights the brothers but they manage to subdue her. In order to protect itself and Julie, Ship merges with Julie, covering her in powerful battlesuit. With Ship as her Battle-Armor, Julie proves to be more than a match for the Vreedle's until Octagon uses a device that immobilizes Ship (still merged with Julie). Ben and Kevin arrive with Ship's creator/original owner Baz-El to call off the repossession. Baz-El tells the brothers to stop only to be shot by them. Ben and Kevin manage to free Ship & Julie (along with Gwen) and defeat the Vreedle's. Baz-El regenerates a few minutes later, and seeing how happy Ship is with Julie, he allows Julie to keep him as her pet. Ship made a brief appearance during If All Else Fails where Ben used him to fly Reinrassic III to earth to try and stop the Highbreed Failsafe weapon. The Group used Ship to fly to Vilgaxia in Ghost Town to try and stop Zs'Skayr's hold over the planet. Ship apparently spent most of the episode disguised as a toaster to hide from the Ectonurites. Ship reappears in The Final Battle: Part 1 when Kevin and Gwen use him to save Ben from Kraab and escape his spaceship before it crashed into an asteroid. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ship had been Julie's vehicle while saving Gwen in Absolute Power: Part 2. They travel to Los Soledad. The battle suit mode had also made a return appearance. Ship made another appearance in Eye of the Beholder to help save his former owner Baz-El. In the end, he clearly says Julie's name for the first time, choosing to go with Julie instead of Baz-El. Ship appeared again in The Perfect Girlfriend where it is shown that Ship can sense there is something different about Julie, causing him to growl and hiss at her. It turns out that the Julie that Ship saw is actually made of nanochips, while the real Julie is away at a tennis match. It is unknown whether this means Ship has a way to sense nanochips when they are present. In Night of the Living Nightmare, in the dream, Ship and Julie attacked Ben. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, during Julie's tennis tournament, when Diagon turns the entire world into Esotericas, Ship senses something weird, then merges with Julie to form a Battle-Suit then blast off. Therefore, Julie didn't become an Esoterica. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks ﻿In Vilgax Attacks, Ship is the only playable character other than Ben and only during the flight sequence in between the levels, apparently lacking a shield system himself Gwen instead substitutes her mana shields. His attacks are lasers and missiles but his levels can be skipped. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''Pier Pressure'' (first appearance) *''Pet Project'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Simple'' *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Ghost Town'' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Absolute Power: Part 2'' (first re-appearance) *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''The Perfect Girlfriend'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (Dream) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Video Games *Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (unlockable kart) Trivia *Kevin calls Ship a "dog" in Pet Project because he acts like one. *It is confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that Julie's parents know about Ship. *In Vreedle, Vreedle, Ben thinks Ship is putting a huge strain in his relationship with Julie, but Kevin says "it's just a dog." *It seems Ship has a tongue even though he has no visible mouth, as seen in Eye of the Beholder, Ship licked Julie (it can be heard) when he chose to stay with her, but his face was hidden by Julie's head when he did it. *In Eye of the Beholder, Ship is shown to have said Julie, which is the first time he has said someone else's name other than his own. *Julie and Baz-El seem to be the only people who understand Ship. *Despite the general rule that Ship can only turn into things he's fused with before, Ship "improvised" when he first transformed into Julie's battle suit. 1 See Also *Ship Gallery Category:Characters Category:Alien Tech Category:Ben's Team Category:Allies Category:Technology Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Ships Category:One-Time Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Nanotechnology Category:Aliens Category:Elastic Aliens Category:Non-Sapient Beings